


For My Big Bad Wolf

by spiralicious



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crossdressing, Fluff, Frottage, Gender Play, M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is shocked he's going to really go through with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For My Big Bad Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the fluff... it burns!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 105, "Gender Play," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha couldn't believe he was doing this. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to even tell Kouga he wanted to do this. It also sort of scared him that Kouga had been all for it. He decided he would worry about the wolf demon later though. He had more terrifying things to worry about, like why did Miroku have dress that would fit him? At least the pervert hadn't asked for pictures in exchange for borrowing it. Inuyasha had had the foresight to buy his own bra and panties. To start with, god only knows what anything borrowed from Miroku had been through. Also, his fantasy was very specific. Any old underwear would not do. It was well worth the horribly embarrassing shopping trip.

Shaving had been harder than he imagined. He finally had to look up how to get in a good position to get that spot behind his knee without falling over online. There was no way in hell he was asking Kagome. No one needed to know about this. It was bad enough Kouga knew. And Miroku knew. The more Inuyasha thought about that, the more he thought he was going to die of embarrassment before he'd even gone through with it.

Kouga had suggested they make a big production out of it; go out, pretend to meet at a diner, let him sweep him off his feet and take him home. Inuyasha had smacked him with a couch cushion at the suggestion. It was bad enough he was a freak, he didn't feel like advertising it to the whole world. Also, he'd heard the way Kouga tried to pick up girls, he was not subjecting himself to that voluntarily.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. As often as he had thought about this, he'd never actually even attempted to go through with it and now he was scared. To calm himself, he laid his outfit carefully on the bed, examining each article of clothing. He concentrated on the small details; the way the lace panties felt between his fingers, the smooth satin of the bralette. _Next time there would be stockings._ The thought shocked him. He was already planning next time and he had even worked up the courage to do more than stand naked in his room yet.

With another deep breath, he pulled on the panties. They fit better than he had expected. He carefully inspected the way they hugged his ass in the full length mirror. He didn't' dare look at himself from the front until he had carefully tucked himself away. It would have ruined the allusion otherwise. Next was the bralette. It took a couple of tries, mostly because the anticipation was making his hands tremble. He fingered the lace around the edges admiring how it clung to his flat chest. He threw on the borrowed cotton dress quickly, his nerves getting the better of him, worried he would back out.

After his failed attempts at trying to put on make-up the night before, he decided to go just with lip gloss. He was sort of trying for cute and innocent anyway and he really didn't feel like stabbing himself in the eye anymore.

He examined himself in the mirror one last time. His face flushed and his skin tingled with anticipation. He was really doing this. He was going to go out there and be a sweet girl and Kouga was going to... Inuyasha would have backed out if Kouga hadn't banged on the door wondering what the hell was taking so long at that exact moment.

“Beauty takes time, asshole!” the half-demon called back and charged the door. He remembered himself before he opened it, trying to look the sweet part he wanted to play. The blushing and shy looking down were not as much of an act as he would like to admit. Kouga was grinning and staring at him like a fresh bloody steak, and he kind of liked it. Inuyasha looked up at him through his eyelashes and was about to say “hey,” in the sweetest voice he could muster, when Kouga had to go and ruin it all.

“Hey, want to be my little red riding hood and I can show you how big my parts are?” He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Inuyasha groaned and slammed the door in his face. “Try again, dumbass!”

After a few moments, Inuyasha opened the door again.

“Hey, beautiful,” Kouga said softly and reverently, gently touching his face. Inuyasha shivered. That was what he wanted. “Hey,” he returned shyly.

Kouga pulled him close, kissing him. Inuyasha pressed against him, wresting his hand on the wolf demon's hips. Kouga slid his hands down Inuyasha's back, cupping his ass briefly before moving his hands down to the back of Inuyash's thighs and lifting him up. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around Kouga while he was carried over to the couch. Kouga laid him down gently, staring down at him appraisingly, hungrily.

He settled between Inuyasha's legs and started kissing his way up from the half-demon's calf. He nuzzled, licked, and kissed up Inuyasha's thighs, slowly pushing his dress up over Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha whined when Kouga stopped to admire the way the half-demon strained against the lacy material of the panties.

“Damn.” Kouga leaned back down, carefully avoiding Inuyasha's cock an started licking at his belly button. He kissed and nipped up his stomach to his chest, stopping only to quickly pull Inuyasha's dress off over his head. He sucked on a collar bone while he slowly pushed a bralette strap down until a perky nipple was exposed. Kouga attacked it zealously while Inuyasha writhed against him. The wolf demon pulled the hardened nub with his teeth and Inuyasha cried out for more.

Kouga pulled back, sitting on his heels, and opened his pants to expose his hard cock, the entire time his eyes locked onto Inuyasha's flushed, panting body. He blanketed the half-demon and growled when Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his hips while they rutted against each other with increasing urgency.

Inuyasha came, screaming loudly in Kouga's ear. It wasn't long before Kouga followed him.

Panting, Kouga whispered in Inuyasha's ear, “that's my girl.”

Inuyasha decided that not only would they do this again, but they would do it a lot.


End file.
